objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Objects United
Objects United is a fan fiction where 29 recommended characters that failed to join BFDI compete to win dream island. Episode 1: LOL Escape Dictionary: Hey guys, if we work together maybe we could push the LOL! Others: Yeah! (the LOL drops and the RC's get out of LOL) Marker: Maybe we could make our own show! Pie: But who's the host gonna be? (a falling Glass ( My RC) lands than shatter and then he recovers in the recovery center) Glass: Well, i could be the host. Pillow: But who are you? Glass: I'm Glass. Glass: We will have to make 2 team, the team captain will be Bomby and Nickel. Since they are the top two who gets votes. Start Picking! Bomby: I'll pick Bell. Nickel: TV. Bomby: Dictionary. Nickel: Grassy. Bomby: Taco. Glass: Uh... this is getting boring! So you can pick three times once. Nickel: Marker, Ruby and Saw. Bomby: Pillow, Remote and Cloudy. Nickel: Clock, Tree and Evil Leafy. Bomby: Basketball, Fanny and Barf Bag. Nickel: Balloony, Dora and Nonexisty. Bomby: Eggy, Robot Flower and Pie. Nickel: Naily, 8-Ball and Roboty. Glass: That means Fries is in Bomby's team. The first challenge is... DODGEBALL! START! Bomby: Guys, try to lit my fuse! Fries: Why? Bomby: You'll see! Cloudy: Easy! (Strucks Bomby with his lightning). (Bomby explodes and all the balls hits nickel's team) Glass: Bomby's team wins. Nickel's team go with me. Glass: You all contestants vote somebody to be eliminated. Results: Glass: Everybody got no votes except Dora, Naily and Roboty. Glass: Dora, Naily and Roboty, in a 5-4-4 vote (Nonexisty couldn't vote) Naily and Roboty is safe. Dora, you'll have to go back to LOL. Episode 2: Score #1 For The Objects (Bomby recovers from last episode's explosion) Bomby: Hey Glass! My team name will be Pinball Bouncers! Nickel: And mine would be Crane Defenders! Glass: Great! The next challenge is basketball. Start! Fanny: Take the ball! And listen to me! Fanny: Don't let the other team take the ball, or else i'll blow you away! (Balloony takes the ball) Fanny: Whoa! Balloony: Help me climb Tree! (Balloony climbs tree and dunks the ball) Glass: Crane Defenders win! Pinball Bouncers, go to the elimination with me. Glass: You contestants vote somebody else now. Results: Glass: Everybody got no votes except Fanny and Robot Flower. Glass: Fanny and Robot Flower, with an 8-5 votes, Robot Flower was safe. Fanny: What? Glass: Sorry Fanny. Go back to the LOL. Episode 3: Crossing Fun Glass: The next challenge would be tightrope crossing. Bell: But what about armless people? Glass: They can't do the challenge. All Armless People: Grrr... Glass: Anyways, GO! (Balloony tries to cross the tight rope until Naily pop him) Nickel: What was that for!!??! Naily: Umm.. Sorry. Bomby: Cloudy, you can fly, so why didn't you do the challenge! Cloudy: But Glass said armless people can't do it. Bomby: Oh yeah, i forget it. Remote: I think i could do this. (After crossing) Remote: Yeah, i do it! Glass: Pinball Bouncers win! and Crane Defenders go with me. Glass: Vote somebody on your team! Results (Renember, Nonexisty couldn't vote!) : Glass: Everybody is safe except Nickel, Ruby, Naily and Nonexisty. Glass: Ruby and Nickel are safe with 1 vote. Glass: One of you got 4 votes and the other get 6 votes. Nonexisty is safe with 4 votes. That means Naily is eliminated by 6. Glass: Go to the LOL, Naily! Episode 4: Sundae With Desert Glass: Remote, you win an advantage token. Remote: I only knew about win token. Glass: This token will give you advanttage if you're team hard to do the challenge. Anyways, the next challenge named "Sundae With Desert" Taco: Oh, Cool! So do we eat sundae and other desserts? Glass: No, I'd say desert not dessert. Taco: Oh man... Glass: START! Nickel: Come on before it melted! Clock: I could eat it! (Some time later...) Glass: Crane Defenders win and Clock gets a disadvantage token. It will give the other team disadvantage. Come with me.. Pinball Bouncers! Glass: Vote someone. Results: Glass: Everybody except Remote and Eggy gets vote. Glass: Taco, Pillow, Fries, Basketball and Barf Bag Got 1 each. Glass: Dictionary, Bomby and Cloudy got 2. Glass: Bell and Robot Flower, in a 2-3 vote Bell is safe. Goodbye, Robot Flower! Episode 5 - Token Battle Glass: This challenge is a weight lifting, go! Clock: I'll use my token. (Pinball Bouncers barbel become heavier) Remote: Then i'll (cough) use my token! (Pinball Bouncers barbel become a puffy, light barbel and the team wins) Glass: Crane Defenders, go with me for a double elimination. Grassy: Double elimination? Glass: Yep, two of you will be eliminated. Vote starts now! Results (Excluding Nonexisty): Glass: All of you is get votes except TV, 8-Ball, Marker and Ruby. Glass: Grassy, Saw, Tree and Nickel is safe with 1 vote. Glass: Balloony, Clock and Nonexisty, two of you will be eliminated in 5-2-1 vote(s). Balloony, Balloony: Yeah? Glass: Congratulations you are safe! Balloony: Yes! Clock: Oh man! Glass: We'll miss you two. Episode 6: Reach For The Fuels Glass: Next challenge is to get fuels. Eggy: But where is the fuels? Glass: You have to cross an obstacle course to get it. Start! Nickel: Come on, team! Saw: Aaahh! Tree: What was that? Saw: A missile! Everybody: Oh no! (Everybody jumps and save except dictionary and bomby) Pie: Oh no! Dictionary and Bomby hit the missile! Marker: That's the fuel! Saw: Get it! (Crane Defenders get the fuel) Glass: Pinball Bouncers, now you can vote a contestant to get a prize to. Start! Results: Glass: The prize first. Only Basketball, Barf Bag and Fries get like votes. Glass: Barf Bag got 2, Basketball got 4, and Fries got 5. Glass: Fries, congrats. You get a disadvantage token. Glass: For the elimination, only Dictionary and Bomby got votes. Glass: In a 7-4 vote. Dictionary, Go back to your home. Episode 7: Mystery Magicman (Non-elimination) Chapter 1 Glass: Alright everybody! Go to sleep and see you tommorow. Basketball: I'm so sleepy. Taco: Me too. You too right Pillow? (Pillow already sleeps) Taco: Oh well. (Midnight) Pillow: Hey guys! My limbs is gone! Every Pinball Bouncers Except Pillow: What! Barf Bag: We gotta find out who is this! Chapter 2 8-Ball: (After waken up by other team's scream) Let's go back to sleep. (Morning) 8-Ball: Guys help me! TV: Why? 8-Ball: I've been turned into 7-Ball! Bomby: Hey! you're more okay, my friend lost his limbs! (Shows Pillow) Nickel: I've call this situation Mystery Magicman! Cloudy: And we'll find out who is this! Chapter 3 Glass: What? Then your challenge is to find him! Fries: Hey, he's teleporting! Grassy: Catch him! Ruby: Got you! Mystery Magicman: Nooo! Glass: Now tell me, who you are! (Mystery Magicman reveals) Announcer: It's me! Everybody: What? Eggy: So you're the one who steals Pillow's limbs and 8-Balls um... 8? Announcer: I just see that Glass is hosting this show and i made him a co-host with Pillow's limbs and 8-Ball's 8. And his name is Lasagna. Balloony: But how do 8 and limbs make him? Announcer: Magic. Glass: Oh, Ruby for winning the challenge you get an advantage token. Annouuncer: I will get back now and you two got your belongings to. (Announcer walks away) Everybody: Weirdest thing ever. More coming soon! Category:Fan fiction